1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for warming up wine, which comprises a glass container to hold wine, a receptacle to hold a head source holder and a head source for heating the glass container.
2. Description of the Invention
When drinking a certain kind of wine, people tend to warm it up before drinking in order to obtain a better taste. However, it is dangerous to hold a hot bottle of wine with the hand. Furthermore, when a bottle of wine is warmed up, it will become cold quickly during the winter season.